


Thieve's Recruit: A Khajiit's Tale

by Sarah1980261



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Ragged Flaggon, Ratway, Riften (Elder Scrolls), Skooma (Elder Scrolls), Skyrim References, Thieves Guild, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Summary: M'hila M'zura is a female Khajiit Skooma dealer with a dream of more. M'hila is no stranger to being on her own,  an orphan making her own way in the world. She has a penchant for shiny things, and sells her "Wares" along her Skooma trade route. Catching the attention of Delvin Mallory of the Thieve's Guild one fateful night she gets an invitation to meet Mercer Frey the leader of the Guild. M'hila must prove herself worthy by accomplishing a few tasks first. Once she passes the test she helps the Thieve's Guild improve their reputation and start making good coin once again. Improving on their lair at the Ragged Flaggon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As the double moons shone a guiding light on the road to Riften, M'hila M'zura breathed in the fresh air of the wide open fields. Her keen Khajiit eyes scanning the terrain for threats. The roads of Skyrim were often filled with threats of danger, from bears and sabercats, to Bandits and Vampires and Hagravens. M'hila was well trained in weapons, though her favorites being her own claws, she was also gifted in the Rain Claw-Dance fighting style, also excelling at archery and her other favorite weapons, her moonstone daggers that she received from her good friend Adrianne AvaniccI, her favorite blacksmith. M'hila often brought Adrianne some of the raw materials that she used at her forge. The moonstone daggers had been a gift to her after having brought Adrianne a massive load of moonstone ore.

Elswyr was M'hila's birth place but, these days she lived in her small covered wagon that was pulled by her strong work horse Vakri. Vakri was a good companion, and a beautiful specimen with his smooth dark chocolate colored coat. He was well a tempered work horse. M'hila loved him as if he were family since she had none. Her mother had been run down by bandits and her father had sired her just before the wars. He never came back to Elswyr, it was thought that he had died in battle. Though there had been no confirmation of the fact.

M'hila pulled her wagon up to the Khajiit caravan camped just outside Riften right around midnight. Her friends and fellow Skooma dealers were sitting around a camp fire roasting their latest catch , several rabbits all in a row on a couple spits. The Khajiit were shunned by most races and not generally welcomed in the cities, though people often came to them for their Skooma and it's euphoric effects. You could always count on the addicts to fuel their sales operation.

"Ahhh. The moon's smile upon you my friend!" An elder Khajiit woman said to her in greeting.

"The moon's smile upon you as well! How are you Zayanabi?" M'hila asked with a smile. Reigning in Vakri."Whoa boy!" The horse obeyed his master and brought their wagon to a stop.

"My old bones are tired, but tonight we are well fed! Feed old Vakri and come eat child! Have you hunted lately?"

Getting down from her wagon seat she un- hitched Vakri and gave him his bag of oats and a fresh bucket of water. Tying him to a tree branch. Once Vakri was settled she went over to the ring of Khajiit travelers. The warrior guardian Khayla nodded to her in greeting as she polished her dagger, reading it to spear some meat.

"Making your rounds?" Khayla asked stabbing a piece of rabbit with her dagger.

"Yes! I sold half my lot all ready! I ran into some miners looking for a good time! Gave me good coin too! And some quicksilver ore."

"Ahhh! That is well! Here! Take some roasted rabbit! We have plenty on the fire! It was a good day for the hunt!"

M'hila took the hind quarter that had been offered her and roasted perfectly. The skin was nice and crisp, the seasonings and herbs added to it's flavor immensely. Inside the meat was tender and juicy. M'hila took a seat on the ground among her brethren crossing her legs and getting comfortable. Her wool cloak kept her shoulders warm against the early autumn night. 

"Many thanks my friends! I have some new trinkets if anyone wishes to make a trade."

"Anything of interest?" Zayanabi asked pulling out a flask. 

"I found a box of jewels in a shack several miles back! 'Tis the best find in quite some time! You are welcome to take a look!" M'hila offered.

"Any rubies?" The eldercat had a love for rubies. 

"Oh perhaps a few to your liking! You get first pick."

Zayanabi chuckled."You are good to an old woman."

"Oh Zaya you know you are one of my favorites!" she said affectionately.

M'hila threw her empty bones into the fire. Wiping the grease off her hands onto her pants. 

"Is there any news out of Riften?" M'hila asked.

"Aye! Talk of dragons!" said Kharjo the guardian warrior of the caravan. He was a tall, muscular Khajiit warrior with thick grey fur and bright green eyes. 

Her eyebrows rose in shock."Dragons?" 

Nodding,"Yes! Helgen was burned to the ground! It is reported that there are only smoldering ruins left! A terrible thing!" Kharjo shook his head sadly." Many people perished it is said." 

"Have any of you seen one?" She asked. Feeling a need for some ale, she reached for her bottle, uncorking it she took a long gulp, wiping the ale from her mouth with her forearm. 

"None of us as of yet." The warrior said."You would be wise to stop by the Blacksmith and sharpen your weapons."

"Indeed! I will be sure to pay Balimund a visit! I could use some more arrows too!" M'hila was happy visiting with her friends.

She thought about her life though. Sometimes she wished she had a place to call her home that was not so mobile. An actual home., her wagon sufficed for now. She was young yet and there was plenty more to experience in life, or at least that was what she hoped. Generally M'hila liked her solitude, most of the time, but it was good to meet up with her friends from the homelands of Elsweyr. To spend time among her own kind was good for her to help her remember her roots. Though they may not be blood, they were like family. Especially Zayanabi, the old woman was full of kindness and wisdom and had taught M'hila how to hunt when she was younger. In her prime Zayanabi had been a great teacher to many of the clans young. M'hila had been one of her favorite students having been a quick, clever girl. Now Zayanabi was a merchant and skilled in the act of sales and trade, and was well respected as a Skooma dealer. M'hila had learned everything she knew about Skooma from the elder and was grateful to it. Her cunning led to her being a smooth talker and she enjoyed her work. As long as she was certain to sell all her stock and take the money back to the clan mothers who ran the Skooma operation all was well. M'hila had sticky fingers though and was gifted in the art of lockpicking. Anything that was not nailed down or supervised was fair game in her book. She had to make extra coin somehow. As a side business she sold her finds at the town's squares, along with the Skooma. She had a good relationship with several shop keepers and was always willing to make deals with them, she often stole things from the rich. 

"Do you plan on returning to Elsweyr for the winter?" Khayla asked.

"Perhaps. I must make more coin though. I will have to find some place to stay. I could go back to that abandoned shack I suppose. There were no signs of life there. I could fix it up enough... It was near enough to fresh water, and plenty of woods for the hunt." M'hila said. 

"You should find yourself a male worthy of you and settle down!" Zayanabi said. " Have a litter!"

"Ahhh! No! I like adventure far too much to raise myself a litter of cubs! I like travelling! " M'hila scoffed.

"Ahhh yes. Adventure, fortune, glory!"

"Exactly! I can not bear the thought of being tied down with a litter of cubs! That little shack though, it could at least be a good place for Vakri and I to bed down for winter. 'Tis close enough to Riften that I could come to town for supplies when necessary."

"You do as you wish. I just worry. You're alone so often!" Zayanabi said, taking another drink from her flask. 

" ' Tis not so bad! And I have many friends in many towns!"

"All right. I will get off your back." Zayanabi chuckled with her raspy voice. 

"I know you care. I do appreciate it."

"Haha. Well. I have known you so long! You are like mine own! I wish you would travel with the caravan at the least! The roads have grown more dangerous."

"The danger has grown it is true. At least the bears are nearly ready to hibernate! That helps some!"

"But the Bandits seem to be expanding!" Zayanabi said. 

"Yes! It is true! Be not worried, I often visit the forges to sharpen my weapons. I keep them in excellent condition!"

"That is well." Said Kharjo."You are well trained in Claw-dance, it is true. Those daggers though, even better."

"Indeed." M'hila nodded with a wink.

Zayanabi yawned."Oh this old lady needs rest. Good to see you M'hila. Eat up!"

"I will! In the morning I will show you those jewels before I set into town."

"Very good child!" Zayanabi got up from the log that she had rested on and went off to her tent. 

Kharjo polished his sword."You would be wise to travel with us. Zayanabi is right you know..." His eyes flashed to hers.

"I'm still quick like lightning Kharjo." M'hila said.

"That I do not doubt. Would that I had a son for you..."

"Why must a woman have a man? You know that I am a very independent soul..."

"Aye. Always have been. I see you as mine own as well. I do not like you traveling alone. The bandits have become far more ruthless. They will cut you down just for your fur, never minds your trinkets and coin...or worse...torture..." He warned.

"I killed a couple Forsworn bandits a few weeks back..." She looked him directly in the eyes.

"That is no easy feat. How many?"

"Only 2. They went down quietly with slices to their throats. No alarm was raised to anyone else camped near by. My daggers, Jone and Jode made fast work of their bloodletting. I took anything of worth. I plan to peddle some in town, I took their hides for mine own. They will make mine nest much warmer for the winter months."

"All right, perhaps I should worry less. Stay with us for a few nights?"

"I will. I have missed you all. I plan on peddling in Riften until my Skooma is gone. Then I will see where I am off to next."


	2. 2

The night grew colder, Kharjo fueled the fire. M'hila finished her ale. 

"I am going to bed down for the night. Good to see you Kharjo." She stood up and started over to her wagon, walking past the older warrior. His heavy hand landed on her shoulder, making her head snap up to catch his eyes.

"You sell your Skooma and make your way back to the Clan Mothers. Make your way swiftly. If dragons are truly making a come back, it is not safe out there alone." Kharjo warned, his sharp eyes boared into hers.

"I will. The moons smile upon you my friend."

"Rest well young one." Kharjo squeezed her shoulder then released it. He was another that felt as though she were his daughter.

M'hila checked on Vakri then climbed into her wagon. Her fur bundle was rolled up in a corner. Reaching for the roll she untied the leather straps that held them together, spreading them out into a warm nest. The ale had given her just a light buzz, just enough to help her be sleepy enough to doze off. The furs kept the cold of the night off her and her sleep was deep. 

In the morning a crystalline frost covered the grounds and all the tents and her wagon cover. The caravan dwellers were quietly preparing the left over meats to break their fast. Fires were brought back to full strength. Zayanabi was close to the fire sitting on a log with a heavy woolen shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The sun gleamed off her gold hoop earrings. Kharjo was still sleeping in his tent while Khayla busied herself with sharpening her dwarven sword on her grinder. 

M'hila stretched in her wagon, extending her claws. Yawning deeply as her eyes blinked away the sleep she stretched and cracked her back. The release was wonderful. M'hila threw back the snow bear furs and crawled to the back of the wagon so she could climb out. Poking her head out she looked out after opening the back flap. The aroma of food made her stomach growl and her mouth salivate. 

"Magnus smiles upon you friends!" M'hila said.

"And on you!" Zayanabi said. 

"Zaya? Are you warm enough? I have an extra fur." M'hila thought she saw the elder shivering.

"Oh yes! Just a little chill! The fire and Magnus will warm me soon enough. Have some sweet rolls. I got them in town yesterday, I shan't eat them all." The old lady offered a parchment wrapped package.

M'hila was known for having a sweet tooth like most Khajiit. She smiled and took the package.

"Have not had one of these in some time!" She happily ate the sugary treat."I'm going in to the square today to sell my wares. Oh! Let me get those jewels for you to look at!" M'hila got up and went to her wagon searching for the carved wooden box that she kept the most precious of her wares in. Going back to the fire she plopped down next to Zayanabi and opened the box. Inside were several ruby pieces set gold. It was a small box that caught Zayanabi's eye. She took it and opened it. Gasping.

"What is it Zaya?" M'hila asked. 

"I-I am surprised! Child, do you know what this is?"

"A ruby? Yes?"

"THIS is far more special! 'Tis a stone of Barenziah! Where did you find this? They are very rare!"

"I found it in that abandoned shack."

Closing the lid hastily, Zayanabi clasped the box with M'hila's hands. Looking into the younger Khajiit's eyes the elder spoke once more. "This, you keep."

"What is so special about these stones?"

"They are said to be pieces of the crown of Barenziah. 24 pieces to be exact. The crown is missing as far as I know. My mind is old, I do not remember much. If you wish to know more, look up the volumes of the Biography of Barenziah. The stones are scattered all over the world. This is the only time I have seen one! Keep it secret, keep it hidden. There are some who would kill for it."

M'hila took the small hinged box, putting it into a round leather pouch that she kept on herself.

"Do any of these other pieces speak to you Zaya?" 

"Why yes, this cuff!" Zaya had picked up a cuff that looked as though it were the perfect size for her upper arm, it was encrusted with one large ruby surrounded by smaller rubies. The elder turned the cuff in her hands, inspecting it. Her eyes glowing, distracted by the glittering cuff. Khajiit had the tendency to love shiny objects and Zaya was no different. 

"It is yours." M'hila smiled. 

The elder was filled with joy. Then her face turned to a scowl. "A warning to you when you go into Riften. Rumors of the Thieve's Guild have been circulating. Watch yourself. Dragons and bandits on the roads are bad enough. In town 'tis the Guild you must be watchful for. Beware the Ratway. It is said that is an entrance to the Guild."

" Thank you for the warning. I will take heed your words. Any other of these trinkets catch your eye?"

Zaya laughed, throwing her head back. "All of them child!"

"Pick one more. The rest I plan to take to Madesi."

Zaya looked in the box once more. A brooch with an ornate filigree edge the size of a gold septim struck her fancy.

"Are you certain young one?" Zaya eyed her.

"YES! Take it!" 

Zaya snatched it up and pinned it to her shawl. "So good to me. Bringing me trinkets." 

"I'm happy to." M'hila closed the box, then addressing the caravan she asked, " My friends, do you require anything from town? I will gladly bring it." 

Khayla spoke up."If you make it to the blacksmith I could use some leather strips to fix my satchel."

"I happen to have some! I would be glad to give a many as you need!" She went back into her wagon and fished around for the bundle of leather."Ah! Here!" She held out a fist full of leather straps, made from moose hide that she had picked up somewhere along the way.

"Many thanks!" Khayla said. "In trade, please, take these rabbit furs to trade or sell as you wish." Khayla accepted the bundle and thrust three soft furs at M'hila.

"I thank you my friend." M'hila said."I must get inside before the good stall spots are taken."

Kharjo then spoke up,"Be certain that you take Zayanabi's words to heart. The Guild is rumored to be rebuilding. Many thieves in the city. I have heard of many pick pockets and sneak thief."

"I will keep my wits about me to be sure. Thank you. All right. Come Vakri! Time to sell some wares! And hopefully the last of this Skooma!" She gave him his morning oats and a fresh bucket of water from the steam. "Until later my friends! Magnus smile upon you all!" She hitched up Vakri once he finished eating and climbed into her wagon seat. 

"And to you!" They answered. Waving as she drove up to the gates of Riften. 

The guard at the gate halted her there. 

"HALT KHAJIIT!" What is your business inside the city?"

"This one has wares to sell in the square." 

"Watch yourself Khajiit. If you break the law you will deal with me..." the large man warned. 

"Aye. This one is just here to make some Septims to live and re-shoe my horse."

"All right Khajiit. Keep watch!" He warned with a stern look."I won't be catching you picking no locks!"

"No sire! I am a humble Khajiit."

"Move along with you. Inside now." The guard stepped aside and let her pass. Inside Riften she went. Heading straight for the town's square, the hub of business. 


	3. 3

Riften town Square was just starting to wake up and M'hila spotted a vacant spot large enough for her wagon next to Madesi's stall. She went about the work of assembling her portable shelves. Around the time she was pulling out her case of Skooma Madesi arrived at his stall. 

"Good day land strider!" The Argonian greeted her.

"Magnus smiles upon you my friend! How is business?" She set the Skooma down. 

"It is fair lately. What news from the roads of Skyrim?"

"I only just learned that a dragon burned down Helgen! I am fortunate to not have seen any of that!"

"Ahhh, I had heard that rumor as well! Now there is talk of wonder, will a Dragonborn be next to arrive?" Madesi took a cloth to wipe down his glass display cases. Unlocking them that he may put out his latest pieces. He was the finest jeweler in Riften. 

"Dragonborn?" M'hila had not heard of that before. 

"Aye, they are a folk with Power of the Voice, or that can Shout! Theirs is a voice so powerful that a Dragon may be knocked to the ground from the sky!"

"OH! This one has never heard of that before."

"You are too young, it makes sense that you would not know. " Madesi nodded thoughtfully."Any other news?"

"Bandits, Forsworn, the usual. This one has some new pieces if you are interested."

"Gems? Gold?"

"Both! Mostly rubies."

Madesi leaned the broom against his stall. "Excellent! Let us have a look! I will give a fair price of course!"

"You always do my friend! And that is why I always give you first choice! Here, come see." She opened up the wooden box and placed it on the shelf for Madesi to browse through. 

His reptilian hands deftly moved through the pieces. Holding some up to the light to peer through them. His skilled eyes appraising the jewels. 

"These are some very good pieces. Very old. Whereby did you find them?"

"An abandoned shack not far outside of Riften actually."

"They must have been there a long time. I would like to make an offer."

"Yes friend. Please do."

"The whole lot of jewels for 3 gold bars." His eyes fell in hers. 

"Truly? You feel they are worth that much???"

"Aye Landstrider. What say you?"

"They are yours!"

"That is well! I must return to my home, I have the bars in my safe. I shall return momentarily. May I trouble you to guard my wares while I go?"

"Of course! None shall take them."

"Beware the Thieve's Guild." Madesi warned." They have been out more frequently as of late."

"These eyes are keen and these claws sharp!" She grinned. 

"I shall return." Madesi strode off back to his home to retrieve the gold. 

M'hila kept setting up her display lining up her Skooma bottles neatly on the shelf. Next came her other wares. She liked setting up by Madesi so that they could give each other news, but also she often had items that complimented his. About ten minutes later Madesi returned. 

"I trust that there was no trouble. " he said. 

"None. Your inventory is safe."

"Excellent! Now, here is your gold my friend."

"You are certain that this is not too much?" M'hila asked. 

"What you have brought me are antiques my friend. Worth plenty! I shall give them a proper cleaning and polishing, then they will sparkle and gleam."

"Good fortune to us both!"

"Yes!" Madesi busied himself with finishing his set up. Finally the morning crowd started to filter in. To draw attention to himself he called out, "Fine jewelry, trinkets and baubles here!" It was his usual way of coaxing people over to see his stall.

"Khajiit has wares if you got the coin! Fresh Skooma here!" M'hila called out trying to draw in some business. 

A few men came by to purchase some Skooma. They gave her their coin and went on their way. Later in the day things slowed some. M'hila got to thinking about the stone of Barenziah that was nestled in her pouch.She was going to need to find out more about them. Perhaps one of the shop keeps would have the volumes available for purchase. 

"Madesi, my friend, have you any knowledge of the Stones of Barenziah? Have you heard of them?" M'hila sat cross legged in front of her wares on a wooden stool from her wagon. 

"Why, land strider, they are a legend of old. I am afraid I never read the tomes. I know very little. For why do you ask?"

"I was curious is all." She thought more about the stone in her pack. Yes, she would need information."My friend, I have a desire to go to the Pawned Prawn for a visit. It seems as though I may not get much more business today. Would it be too much to ask that you watch my wares while I hurry to the shop afore it closes?"

"Aye, it is not a trouble. You may want to hurry!"

"I shall be quick. Many thanks! Magnus smiles upon you!"

Madesi nodded as M'hila got up from her stool and started walking at a fast clip over to the alley where she would find the Pawned Prawn. The shop was owned by Bersi and Drifa Honey-hand. M'hila arrived and waited as a Breton man exited the shop. She stepped aside as he passed and scowled at her. The disdain for the Khajiit was felt deeply. She cared not though, she was a mission to find some tomes of the Biography of Barenziah. 

Drifa, the owner's wife was behind the counter. Bersi the owner came out of the back room with another man dressed all in brown leathers. The man passed a glance at her. Ut his conversation was not finished with Bersi. 

"Bryjnolf is not pleased. You are a month late!" The man said. 

"Sales have not been well as of late!!! I have been pickpocketed in the streets TWICE now! What of the protection that Bryjnolf promised?"

"Pay up! Then you will have it!"

"He sends you to do his dirty work! I can not give what I do not have!"

The man in leather, pointed his finger in Bersi's face."One week! Or Bryjnolf Will come on his own! I am certain you don't want that!"

Bersi shrunk back."I will do my best!" 

"Yeah you will."

Drifa spoke to M'hila,"Hello drifter. Is there anything you are looking for?"

Bersi and Delvin Mallory finished their conversation and Delvin passed another glance at M'hila, watching her palm a small crystal off the counter. She had been so quick that he nearly didn't even notice. This Khajiit intrigued him. The shop keepers never noticed the sly move of the cat hand. 

"Yes. I am looking for a set of books for a customer." Her hand had landed on the counter, she had caught a shiny crystal, so small, no doubt worth some coin. As she spoke with Drifa she slickly palmed the gem.

"What set?"

"The Real Barenziah." 

"Hmmm. Let us take a look." Drifa came out from behind the counter and walked over to a book case motioning for M'hila to follow. M'hila dropped the crystal into a pocket. "I do not have the whole set. I have volumes 2 and 3."

"I will take them." M'hila said. " Must start the collection some where."

"All right. Anything else?"

"No just this for now. Thank you friend."

"Be careful out there..." Drifa met M'hila's eyes. Then her eyes went toward Bersi and the leather clad man. 

"This one is careful at all times. The blessings of the moons protect me. And if not? My claws do!" She grinned showing her pointy fans. 

Drifa smirked."That is a good thing! Watch yourself out there."

"Aye. Many thanks! Blessings of Jone and Jode upon you." M'hila tucked the books under her arm and headed out. Walking leisurely back up the street. Completely unaware that she was being followed. The leather clad man was lingering at a distance. Wanting to see where this Khajiit woman was headed. He was not disappointed when she came up to Madesi's stall. He watched from the alleyway, tucked in the shadows. Delvin Mallory watched as she sold the crystal to Madesi who forked over some Septims for it. Holding it up to the light, nodding in approval. The Argonian seemed pleased with the find. That Khajiit was smooth, making profit. This was interesting to him as the Thieve's Guild was looking for new recruits. This one could have potential. He was going to need to keep watch. He watched her go to the wagon next to Madesi's stall, setting the books inside, obiously to save for another time. The Guild in older times had been a force to be reckoned with, but due to a curse placed upon the Guild after having lost favor of Deadric Prince Nocturnal their power and luck had waned. The curse came on the Guild when Mercer Frey had secretly assassinated Guildmaster Gallus and took a Skeleton Key that had been placed in a safe in the Guild's chambers. Thus losing the luck and favor of Nocturnal. Rebuilding the Guild has been a slow process, but they continue to work at finding worthy recruits. This was a fortunate moment for Delvin, he had known of the reputation of Khajiit, he was curious as to her other skills. He needed to get back down to the Ragged Flagon and speak with Brynjolf and send a scout up to watch the moves of the Khajiit. It was six in the evening and market closed in only two hours. He saw her settle on a stool by the wagon, a case of Skooma about half full. Skooma dealers were generally good at the art of negotiation. Delving hurried down to the lower level of Riften and along the boardwalk toward the Ratway as fast as his legs would carry him. Delvin hurried through the torch lit tunnels. Running to get to the Guild's main room. When he burst through the door some of the others heads snapped up. 

"Is Mercer down here?" He called out.

"Aye! Down in the Treasury Vault." Brynjolf answered.

"Thanks!" Delvin walked briskly to the door leading to the hallway toward the vault. Banging on the iron banded door when he approached. " Mercer! I need a word!" he shouted through the door.

Mercer the Guild leader was at his desk logging some of the latest loot. Looking up toward the door he set down his quill and sat back, rubbing his head as though he had a head ache. " Enter!"

Delvin walked in and closed the door behind himself, approaching his leader.

"What is it?" Mercer was a bit annoyed but curious enough to wonder what Delvin wanted.

"I think I may have found a potential recruit."

Now this was news that Mercer could appreciate. "Really? Where?"

"I was attempting to collect Bryjnolf's dues at The Pawned Prawn. As I was finishing up with Honey-hand I witnessed this Khajiit woman palm a crystal that was right in front of the Mrs. So quick I nearly missed it, the woman never noticed the move." 

A bit skeptical Mercer picked up a coin and flipped it through his fingers. "You are impressed by plaming a crystal? Are your standards lowering Delvin?"

"Oy! She was quick and so nonchalant about it! Cool as a cucumber! I think we need to scout her, she would recognize me.

"You really have a feeling about this one?" Mercer cocked his head to the side.

"Deep in my gut. You know my hunches Mercer." 

Flipping the coin he flicked it in the air. Pondering this information. He met Delvin's emerald colored eyes. "All right. Go! Take Brynjolf, show him who you mean. Have him scout her, and if he thinks she is worthy then we extend an invitation...Conditions must be met though in order for her to join."

"Of course."

"All right, go call Bynjolf in here so we can give him the news."

"Be right back."Delvin strode out into the Flagon again. "Brynjolf! Mercer wants to see us both."

Brynjolf got up from the table and left his ale tankard half full. "All right." Brynjolf followed Delvin to the Vault room. Mercer was waiting. 

"What's on your mind Mercer?"

"Seems Delvin spotted a potential recruit. A Khajiit woman."

"Khajiit? Really? They are known for being sneaky, hmmm, could be onto something there Delvin..."Brynjolf scratched his chin.

"She is in the square right now."Dlevin said." We have only a little time for me to point her out to you."Delvin said.

Mercer leaned forward." Brynjolf I want you to go with Delvin, then tail her, scout her out. See where she goes, what she does, who she is with. Khajiit are often nomads, no telling if she would even stay in one place for long."

"She's a Skooma dealer for certain, so she might have a home in Elsweyr." Delvin said.

Mercer nodded."Gather whatever information you can, I do trust Delvin's gut instincts, but I want your take on her too. Come back when you have enough to go on."

Mercer agreed. His head turning toward Delvin."You ready to go?"

"Sure! She'll recognize me from the Pawned Prawn. So I gotta keep hidden enough. If she's a business woman she'll stay til closing time to get as much coin as possible. Let's go."

"All right, let's go." Brynjolf agreed." We'll stay in the shadows as much as possible."

Mercer spoke once more,"Come back when you have enough intel on her, not any sooner. Don't be wasting my time..." Mercer warned.

"No problem."Brynjolf said." Let's go."

The second in command and Delvin left Mercer to his logging. He hoped that Delvin was right and that this woman could be a candidate. They were working on rebuilding the Guild to it's former glory. At one time they had their own merchants,a blacksmith, an alchemist, a fletcher,and enchanter. For now they had their pawn broker, Tonilia a key component to helping with cash flow by buying stolen items from Guild members reselling to the shop keepers for profit. Tonilia also supplied the Guild members with armor. Her contacts in Riften were many and she offered the Guild members special rates on their loot. Delvin and Mercer left the Ragged Flagon and worked their way back through the Ratway tunnels and up to the streets. Keeping to the darkened alleys until they were across from the square. Dusk had fallen while Delvin had been talking with his leaders. They came to the edge of a row of buildings and were off to an angle so they were not in M'hila's direct line of sight. Delvin grabbed Brynjolf's arm to get his attention. Brynjolf followed to where Delvin pionted.

"That her?" he asked in a whisper.

" Yeah. That's her."

" All right. I'll see what I see. Should be back by morning. Good eye Delvin. I'll find out if she's staying in Riften for long or not. If I gotta folllow her I'll send a note to you with a courier."

" Got it. Thanks Brynjolf."

" You got it. I'll find you later."


	4. 4

Delvin had a few jobs to attend to this night. So he went on his way. In the meantime Bryjnolf decided to go meet the Khajiit of interest. It was known that Khajiit could move almost silently, and their keen night vision was only superceded by vampires, which made for great ability of sneaking into places. Bryjnolf scratched his chin as he thought of his best approach. He watched her a bit longer. She had turned from the group to retrieve something from her wagon. A small box in her hands. She sat on a log. Setting the box down beside her. Then she unsheathed two daggers from leather holsters that he hadn't noticed until now. Cleverly disguised they were. So, she was skilled with double blades? Excellent, very handy. Though he was certain she could use her claws as well.

M'hila sat polishing and checking the edges of her blades. In the fire light they caught a gleam that Bryjnolf knew, moonstone, bright, opalescent. Khajiit had taste in her weaponry. She was well shaped, a strong woman, broad of shoulders, hour-glass figure, corded muscles lined her limbs. She clearly cared for her weapons, giving them much attention. In the Thieve's Guild they followed a very important rule of not killing their marks, however, it was always smart to be able to defend one's self. Occasionally a job would go bad and one might end up in a skirmish. 

All right, enough observing. Time for action he thought to himself. Bryjnolf loosened himself up, trying to seem like another wanderer. Putting on a good facade, he strolled out of the gates and strode over to the caravan. His eyes set on her. He approached calmly.

"Khajiit, I wanted to make a purchase in the square earlier, but I got caught up in some business, I did not make it to your set up in time. Could we strike a deal?" 

Her bright green eyes flashed up from her work. "Blessings of the Moons upon you friend, alas, I am closed for business until the morrow. I will be back in town at dawn." She was friendly enough, kind in her tone of voice. 

"I have the coin on me right now. Tomorrow I may not. I am expected at a table at the inn for a game. Cannae say how my luck will go." He grinned, prodding just a touch. Not entirely a lie, he and some of the Guild's men were going to have a game of cards. He was not often a winner against some of them.

"I am sorry friend, I am all packed up for the night. If you fare well in your game, come see me at dawn." She held firm.

"You certain I cannae persuade you?" He shook his leather coin purse.

She smirked."I will be in town until my Skooma runs out. Now if you don't mind, I have a few things to attend to. Blessings upon you wanderer."

She was strong willed. He had to appreciate that. Not backing down easy meant she had a strong back bone. Another plus, working for the Guild was not for the faint of heart. He scratched his chin, gave her a smile.

"All right then, hopefully I have some luck at the table tonight. I'll see you at dawn." 

"Good fortune to you! Until the morrow!" M'hila said. 

Bryjnolf walked off but as he rounded a corner he doubled back down to where he and Delvin had watched her. It was an excellent vantage point. He had a gut feeling about her. There was something he liked. The way she carried herself, strong and assured, not frightened of his approach, though he was easily a head taller than her. At that moment a breeze drifted through. A few seconds later her head snapped directly toward his direction. He felt her eyes upon him. It was so dark now, could she see him though? He flattened himself against the building. She had gotten up, sheathed her daggers, and spoke to her friends of the caravan. 

"I believe I left something in the square. I must try and retrieve it."

"The gates close after dark, the guards won't let you in!" Zaya said.

"Well, then I must needs find a different way in, yes?" She grinned.

"Is it worth it? You could go to the dungeons if they catch you!" 

M'hila rested a hand on the elder cat's shoulder. "I will be fast and scale the wall or pick a lock if I must!"

She started to walk off. Her senses trying to pick up on that wanderer. She swore she had caught his scent on the wind still close by, but why?" She remembered the way he had gone. She would go that way at first, but find some way to get in the direction of where she had scented him. Her instincts knew something was off with him. She wound her way through the brush, and now his human eyes lost track of her. Damn! Her fur was excellent camouflage in the night. He kept watching though. 

She caught his scent again. Now she was on the right track having looped around and suddenly she came upon an alley. And what did her eyes see, but a silhouette in the dark. Creeping up on him silently she released her claws, and embraced him from behind, claws at his throat, not drawing blood but enough of a warning that she could at any moment. 

"What do you want man?" She hissed.

He did not move, but did speak, "A friend of mine noticed you earlier. He thinks you might make for a good addition to our outfit..." he stayed as calm as possible. 

"WHAT. OUTFIT?" she hissed.

"Have you heard of the Thieve's Guild?"

She gasped, people in Riften were often warning about them! 

"Why would the Guild want me?" 

Bryjnolf chuckled, "You are swift as you are silent, those are two skills we require in order to be one of us. And seems you have sticky fingers, also a necessity...Why don't you let me go, and then come to the inn with me? Meet a few of the members? Play a game of cards? See what we are about!"

"You are Thieves! I think i know what you are about!" She said. 

"Wouldn't you like a place to rest your head that is not a wagon? Winter is on it's way..."

"What's in it for me if I come along?"

"A chance to make new friends, a chance for our group to gain more presence in Skyrim, a change for the Guild to grow and become profitable once more. You would get the prestige of being feared for more than just being a Khajiit. If you fit. A home. A bed. Regular meals."

"Enticing...but I have always been a wanderer..."

"You get a percentage of the money you make on the jobs. Our leader decides the pay out of course. But he is a reasonable man."

She released Bryjnolf whom turned to face her.

"Maybe I do need a place to go for the winter..."

Beyjolf grinned. "Come to the Bee and Barb. I'll buy you a pint and you can meet a few of us..." 

"All right. But, what if I decide not to join? Or your mates do not take to me? I am a woman after all..."

"There are female Guild members. We do not discriminate. Sometimes a job needs a woman's touch! Should you decide not to join, well, we can not guarantee your protection from the rogue bandits that are not part of our organization...should you join, we protect each other."

"I see. Well, it seems the gates are closed for the night. So how are we to get in?" 

"There's a hidden door that I happen to have a key to..."

"Convenient. "

"Oh, as if you couldn't just scale the wall!" He smirked. "I know those claws are far more than just weapons..."

"All right, true..." she grinned. "Let's go see about this pint..."

"This way." He motioned for her to follow. 

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Bryjnolf. You?"

"M'hila."

"This way, M'hila."

"All right."

They walked quietly along the edge of town until they came to an iron gate where Bryjnolf pulled out his key. He ushered her into the community grave yard. They didn't speak until they got to the Bee and Barb. As they walked into the inn M'hila could feel the eyes on her, but she was a proud woman and held her back straight. Bryjnolf noticed that she never shrunk down, holding her ground. 

"Let's first get that pint!" He suggested. 

"Perfect!" She nodded in approval. 

Bryjnolf took her to the bar first and they ordered. Then he led her to a separate room off the main room. A rough cut wooden table was set with benches on both sides, a stool on each end. A few players all ready sat down, pints in pewter tankards also in front of them. One had a bottle of alto wine and another some Black Briar mead. M'hila looked around, a few eyebrows raised. 

"Who's this?" A small but tough looking woman asked. She was dressed in black leathers, her blond hair shorn short, bright green eyes scrutinizing M'hila. 

Bryjnolf spoke, "Delvin spied this one over at the Pawned Prawn...sticky fingers she has, watch yourselves lads." Brynjolf grinned. "This is M'hila, we're interviewing her to join the Guild." Bryjnolf introduced her to the crew. 

"Now how 'bout we play some cards? Let's get to it!" One of the men said.


End file.
